Mist of Happiness
by Ashia Yifei 07
Summary: Wherever she is, I know she'll be a part of me.


**Hi! This is my first oneshot of Saya and Train..actually this was one of our projects in Literature when i was 13..my groupmates helped me in editing but the story itself is that time, i was really inspired by black cat that this story has almost the same plot with the anime. this is my version. the characters here gods..Ares and Hades..supposed to be but then i changed their names. i just want to upload this to have a new story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat ( how i wish, but never..ouch!)**

**

* * *

**

"_You were once the epitome of my happiness ….now the epitome of my agony"

* * *

_

"I see your strength hasn't lowered a bit ever since we started this fight, Train!" chided Creed. "I won't thank you for that compliment, you know that!" answered Train. "Well then, let's finish this! Die Train! Die!" Creed readied his powerful sword, twisted it and then aimed at Train. With full force he pushed himself to Train. Train managed to dodge it and jumped with his XIII gun; triggered it and then boom! The silver bullet mercilessly wounded the left arm of Creed. This ended the 12th encounter of the two great gods with both senses of defiled justice. "This isn't the end yet, my worthy opponent…" Creed glanced at Train, holding his bleeding arm. "I know, because you are still breathing, not yet..." Train grinned. With that, they both vanished into the rustling rain of the cold wind of dawn.

Tired, Train pushed the elegant door of his bedroom revealing a dark, empty space, like no one has ever slept in it. He walked through the gloomy isle and threw himself onto his bed, closing his eyes heavily. When the sun was up, its rays touched his silk-liked face which made him bored, a signal for going to the other world—Earth, the human world. There, he stayed at the Maize Forest, a forest which was heard to be cursed, feared by everyone. He rested under a big tree with Lianas hanging from its branches. Hearing a song of a girl singing like an angel made him realize that he had fallen asleep. The sky was already dark. _"Sing a song unto the world… rising high the clouds unfurl…falls down..falls down..falls the rain..my life won't be plain"_ He followed the angelic voice and found it. A dazzling lady glimmered through the dark forest. "You're bleeding my ears." interrupted Train. The girl opened her eyes and faced Train in a classy manner "And you are ruining my night, gentleman…" Silence enveloped the space. "I am Saya Minatsuki, and you are?" as she reached her hand to Train. "None of your business," replied the cold Train. Saya chuckled, "Okay, let's see, let's have a race and if I win, you would have to tell me your name," she commanded. "I disagree," answered Train. "So, as I thought, you are scared of being defeated by me, huh?" she smirked. "Are you insulting me? Fine, I'm in." So with a few seconds of pause, "1…2…3… Go!" With that mark, they raced across the vast forest. And for this page not to be as lengthy as of their track, yes, Saya won with a matter of three seconds. Train was in fact on the lead if only he did not trip over a stone. Destiny really is unalterable. With the deal working, "Train,(deep breath) I am Train … for once, I'm telling you this because I don't want to break the agreement and not because I'm befriending you." "Train, the god of war and conflict? Cool, huh? "she tittered." I am not a god," he cleared. " Don't try to feign your personality, your skills are far better than ordinary people, you wear armor like that even if there isn't any sign of war, and you run faster than I am though you're not even trained since you haven't gained muscular legs, which simply means, it is an innate ability, it is a distinct characteristic of a god like you," she pointed out. "Good deduction, huh? But you're wrong," he remarked. " No use hiding it, Train, I am a sweeper. I can locate one's weakness even a god and I know you're a god," she insisted. Train sat down in a cemented bench and Saya sat beside him. " Yes, I am the god of war and conflict. My mother who was a mortal died just when I was five years old and my father Zeus abandoned me because of depression. That, made my life worthless," he told her sadly. " Hey, Train don't be lonely, I'm here, don't forget, I can be your best pal if you want. Tell me everything, problems, worries and I'll try to ease those, so smile". Train faced her radiating a warm smile. " You have come to know more than enough, I should be going," he said in a very serious manner. He then ran towards the darkness as Saya watched his retreating figure.

Train passed through the big, oak tree that led to the central fountain, to their world. As he made his path towards the palace, he chirped and a smile crept across his face. Little did he know that someone was watching him, someone was wondering how on earth Train was smiling. Behind the trees, was the silhouette of Creed.

In the palace, the maids talked about the gaily mood enveloping the aura of their master. They were really glad to see the change. The next dawn, he decided again to go relax in the human world, expecting to see Saya. And destiny permitted them. He found her on top of that rock again singing _"Gazing at the twilight sky...broken by a new born's cry"_, and once again he interrupted. "For the second time, my ears are bleeding," he remarked. Filled with happiness, Saya jumped off the rock and ran to Train, she held his right wrist and said, "You're back! How are you?" she asked cheerfully. "Seeing you, I don't feel well," he said nonchalantly. Saya frowned. "You said that you can locate or know one's weakness, right? Do you know Creed?" he asked. "Creed, you mean the god of the underworld, right? Why?" she questioned curiously. "Can you locate his weakness? Even without seeing him? I... I.. want to kill him," he stated frankly. " May I know why?"she inquired politely. " All this time he is trying to defeat me..to kill me just because he envies me, and I just can't stand and wait for my death so I have to defeat him, that is my one and only dream.. so that I can live in peace… though it's not even present ," he explained gloomily. Saya, knowing that Train was finally opening up to her, painted the warmest smile she could ever give ." Well then, I'm sure you have a weapon there that you're using during your encounters.. give that to me.. and I'll try to reach out to him," Saya said. Without any word, Train fumbled for something in his pocket and gave his XIII gun to Saya. Saya immediately laid her hand to touch the gun and she closed her eyes, trying to depict Creed. Images flashed and rushed into her mind: cruel scenes, sinister figures of Creed, fighting with Train.. laughing creepily. After one minute she finally located it. "Train, Creed's weakness is none other than his heart, his point of mortality," she revealed. " And if you are really determined to win over him, I can help you," she continued. "You're not obligated to help me," he blocked her words." I am, because you're my friend, my very first friend, here take this..it is my strongest weapon…it can kill him..just aimed and shoot his weakness..and he's done..you'll be finally happy, Train," she said trying to convince him. She grabbed for his hand and opened his palms. She laid there her Mystic Arrow with its blade built from diamond. "Use it, it will help you," she said gently. Train scrutinized it and kept it in the quiver that Saya also gave. " You know what, I have something to say, I can't detect you're weakness, I think you don't have any, nice!" she complimented. " It might be invisible for now,"he replied. After that solemn yet salient moment, Saya came up with an idea, that was to race again. And so, they raced and raced until their feet ached…until the sun hid behind the clouds . "It's getting dark," Train warned." So..you're going?" she asked gasping. "Yes, I think so," he replied. It was evident that Saya was saddened by this. "Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow, I promise. Thank you by the way for the help..for being my friend.. my very first friend," he assured her. "Yes, I know.. you'll come back.. but it's just that.. something might happen," she contemplated. Train pinched her cheek, "Nah, nothing will happen..i don't know why but I hate seeing you sad so smile... i'll go now.. Goodbye, see you tomorrow!" he waved his hand before leaving. She managed to glow with smile.

Turning around to go to the other direction making her way to her home, someone spoke," So, you're the reason why Train has changed, why he has been smiling, why he has become so happy." Saya turned to face Creed and was appalled but still she maintained her composure. "And you are Creed, the one who has been plaguing him, I tell you, leave him alone. Let him be, let him have the happiness he deserves," she said curtly. "No, I won't…never!" he exclaimed. With that, he pulled out his sword and ran towards Saya. Good thing, she was able to avoid it. She quickly grabbed her other arrow from her back, which was, sad to say can only kill humans not gods. Still, she tried, hoping there will be a miracle, she got her bow and shot the arrow towards Creed. She was already in the edge of rejoicing seeing that the arrow was releasing a magical power and seeing that Creed was frightened when suddenly Creed smirked and blocked his hand against the arrow turning it to black, in a second, it reversed its direction and dashed towards Saya that struck her stomach which was the point of her weakness. Tears escaped from her eyes as she succumbed to the pain, kneeling, until she laid on the cold ground. "Hahahaha, you're done, you poor lady," Creed rejoiced. " Stop making his life miserable , stop depriving him..the..life….he..should be enjoying..stop..bothering..my friend…," she begged. But he ignored and left her.

Creed searched for Train and confronted him. "Hey there, want to finish our fight? come!" Train was provoked so he really ran to him and pulling out his gun he tried to shoot Creed but he had become incredibly speedy. They chased after each other with several gunshots and the repeated clinging of Creed' sword protecting him against the silver bullets. " I've always wanted to see you like this, to see you fighting not being happy, I've always wanted to feel your strength, especially now that I'm done with that witch! she's gone!" he boasted. This stupefied Train. _Ssomething might happen," _he remembered what Saya said. "No, it can't be. I know she's strong .You're fooling me," he refused to accept the painful truth. "Then why don't you go and see your friend hell dead!" Creed laughed. Train couldn't take it anymore and so he grabbed the Mystic Arrow and shot Creed's heart. Successfully, the arrow hit Creed' heart. In a moment, Train witnessed his falling body until it thumped onto the ground. Train approached him," You needed not to involve her..you needed not to kill her, you took away my happiness Creed, death is not enough for you, it will never be." he mumbled, bangs covering his eyes. He left the dead body of Creed and with full speed went to the place where he met Saya and the exact place where it all ended.

There, he saw the "almost" lifeless body of Saya, with blood all over her abdomen part. He approached her and cradled her into his arms. " Saya, please don't die," he muttered with tears looming to fall. Saya was still breathing that time, she was holding on because she knew Train would come for her." Train, congratulations, I know you had reached your dream, in memory of me, please be happy, always meet your tomorrows with a warm smile, and don't forget me ok?" she was now crying. "You're making it look like we'll never see each other again.." he almost shouted." How could I possibly be happy if you aren't here, you're the only one who could understand me, who could make me happy.." he lamented. "Don't worry,… I said, I'll always be with you..to be your friend.. just… feel the presence… of my spirit and always smile, I'm glad I met you, Train, Sa..yo..na..ra" she smiled for the last time and finally had her eyelids closed.

That was their 13th encounter denoted by the number considered to be either the luckiest or the unluckiest one. But for Train, it denoted both – lucky to kill his greatest enemy, unlucky to lose his one and only friend. He lowered his head and stood murmuring the words,_" You're my weakness." _A drop of tear escaped his eye.

After a year, Train gradually moved on though he really couldn't. He managed to smile. He managed to welcome each day that came. But still he hadn't managed to be happy. One night as he was musing at the sky, letting his breath, he had spoken the words that were left unsaid "Saya…I wish you were here."

The wind kissed his face as he suddenly felt warmth enveloping him. His ears had a static sensation.

" I will always be here," someone whispered.

* * *

" _You've captured my heart shrouded in a frigid ice, you've inspired me to capture the dreams and happiness embedded in the mist of darkness, you've captured my missing soul amidst its deepest distress, I was also in the extremity of my track to capture you the way you captured me, but I was too late , your life was captured very untimely."_

_There...i didn't have the time to chop those lengthy paragraphs. anyway, they're just conversations. Kindly leave a you! _


End file.
